It's all right
by moonbird
Summary: A short piece taking place RIGHT after the series finale. Marceline and Simon speaking a little bit, trying to deal with what happened and looking towards the future.


Marceline was trying to comprehend what she saw in front of her.

All the things that had happened in just one day… A war had ended even before it had started, then the gates of destruction had opened up and all of Ooo had nearly been destroyed.

Magic Woman, Ice King and Finn had gone into Golb, being swallowed whole. Marceline had been afraid they had been dead.  
Yet she hadn't had a lot of time to even let the thought fester as she had to concentrate on merely staying alive herself, on keeping the things that mattered to her alive… Bonnibel.

And then… Golb had opened out and came Finn…. And Simon.

No Magic Woman though, no Betty.

In a flash of realization Simon had realized what Betty had done, he had shouted out to her but it was to late, she took off and he broke together. All Marceline could do was to wrap her arms around him, like Simon had done so many times for her, and let him cry.

The motion had seemed natural, she hadn't even thought about it, how could she. Everything was happening so fast, she was acting on auto pilot.

Finally, after such a long time… Things had become quiet.

The dust of the battlefield had settled, Finn and Jake was wide-eyed looking around, Bubblegum was checking on her troops and Simon.

He was just sitting there, wide-eyed looking at the place in the sky where Betty had disappeared to. Quietly tears were falling from his eyes and down his cheeks as he just sat there… Barely moving.

Marceline still had such a hard time comprehending. Was it really him? She kept exspecting him to disappear any moment, to turn blue and mad.

That is ALWAYS how it went with Simon! He never stayed, there would be a flash of hope but it would only ever be a cruel tease. He never hung around! Never! That wasn't how it worked! That wasn't how it had worked for a thousand years!

Any second now, he would turn his head and the illusion would be broken, it would be the ice king sitting there… It didn't happen though. Marceline kept looking at him, and he kept sitting.

Then finally Marceline took a deep breath as she approached him, it was odd, she was usually proud of the fact that she weren't scared of anything.  
But now she was shaking, Marceline could feel her entire body shake. What if he wasn't really, what if he would open his mouth to proof his teethe were sharp and then laugh that mad laughter… what if.

"Hey Marcy."

Marceline gasped by the sound of his voice, not loud and mad. But calm… quiet… kind. He turned to her, and looked up at her. His eyes behind the purple glasses… they were clear, intelligent, warm. But also very confused and very lost. Even if he tried to put on a smile in that moment, trying to comfort her of all things… Just like back then.

And Marceline returned the favor, sending back a little smile even if that too was very forced. "Hey." she replied. "Long time no see."

"You can say that again." Simon commented slightly amused then turned back, looking at the sky where Betty had vanished.

Slowly Marcline approached him, then sat down next to him. "Crazy day huh?" she asked.

"Heh, what else is new?" Simon asked, hafly amused. Then he lowered his head covering his eyes with his hand as new tears seemed to emerge. "Sorry." he swallowed taking off his glasses so he could wipe his eyes with his sleeve. "I guess I… I just have a lot to process right now."

"It's okay." Marceline assured.

"Oh Betty, you idiot." Simon hissed, wiping his eyes. "Why would you do that? Turning yourself into…" he sighed deeply. "A monster." he finally hissed squinting his eyes.

"She did it because she wanted to protect you you know." Marceline pointed out.

"That doesn't really make me feel any better." Simon had to admit. "In fact… It's making me feel even worse. Turning into such a thing for my sake? That's not.." he hissed.

"Well, you would have done the same thing." Marceline commented. "In fact…. You did." she pointed out and Simons eyes widened as he looked up.

Then he swallowed as he squinted his eyes. "Oh Marcy." he breathed. "I'm so sorry, I guess I am just a foolish old man after all." he commented collecting his legs in his arms, and then dropped his head down on his knees. "And i'm a mess."

"Aren't we all?" Marceline asked.

Simon smiled, though tears kept rolling down his face.

"Hey I erh.." Marceline swallowed. "I'm really glad having you back, I don't suppose that'll help any but… I want to help. You know?" she asked. "I really missed you and… I'm not really good at this." she then admitted.

"You're doing great Marcy." Simon assured wiping his eyes again. "You sure have grown."

"Well you know, you pick up a thing or two over a thousand years." Marceline commented then she frowned. "Do you… You know… Remember stuff?" she asked. "I mean."

"Not… A lot." Simon admitted. "Some vivid images, did I… No on second though, I don't think I want to know." he commented.

"Yeah you probably don't." Marceline admitted and Simon shivered. "So erhm, any ideas what you want to do now?"

"I do." Simon nodded then turned his head looking at Marceline. "There has to be a way to save Betty."

"Wow this again?" Marceline asked. "First you want to save me, end up as Ice King. Then she wants to save you, ends up as magic woman and THEN Golb and now. Just promise me you wont turn yourself into something horrible!"

Simon smiled amused. "I have no intention to. I know now, what obsession can do to a person." he stated looking back towards the sky. "Even if the obsession just is the safe someone. I'm not sure Betty and I can ever be together, it may simply just not be in our cards. Not anymore at least. But, I want to make sure she doesn't suffer. That's all." he stated. "So I guess… I know what I have to do so all of this doesn't repeat itself all over."

"And what's that?" Marceline asked questioning.

Simon exhaled. "I have to be willing to let go." he stated.

"Ah, I see." Marceline nodded. "That's probably… the wisest thing I ever heard anyone saying. You think you can let go Simon?"

"I have to." Simon stated. "Both for Betty's and my own sake, and yours. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

It was hard to reply to that, so Marceline averted her eyes.

"You know..." Clearly Simon was struggling with the words, clearly this was hard for him as he had to gasp for air and put up a fight to keep his tears back. "Maybe... Betty and I... Maybe we are just no good for each other." he pointed out covering his eyes again. "We drive each other mad. Litterately! Maybe, this really is doomed to forever repeat itself unless one of us just... Stop it."

Marceline closed her eyes, no wonder this was such a hard admission for Simon. For a thousand years he had held on, kept dreaming, kept wanting to see her. It had been all he wanted and then admitting himself he had to give it up.

Though, it also reminded Marceline just how smart her old friend was, and how much she had missed him. His guidance, his council. Even if he had been mad half of the time even back then, he had been a pilar in Marcelines life. That strong pilar she had so desperately needed back then, and had severally lacked ever since he went away.

Marceline couldn't help herself but moving closer, and then finally laid down, carefully resting her head towards Simons knee, drawing comfort from his calm presence.

Simon smiled lightly as tears still fell down his face, but much more quietly and he took a deep breath. "So… I guess i'll be adventuring. Trying to explore Ooo you know. Figure things out." Simon smiled lightly. "Just, see what happens."

Marceline nodded. "Sounds pretty good Simon. But before you think about all of that, you need to get back on your feet."

"Oh boy I don't have anywhere to live." Simon suddenly realized. "I mean… There's the ice kingdom but. Yeah no thanks." he shook his head.

"It's no problem, you can bunk at my place!" Marceline stated from where she laid and Simon looked down at her.

"You're sure about that?" he asked.

"Absolutely! We can hang out, and tell stories! And I already know you like things clean, so I know you'll clean up after yourself." Marceline beamed. "And it wont have to be forever, just until you figured out where your own home base is going to be! I hope it'll be nearby my place though." she stated.

"Marcy." Simon smiled lightly.

"Come on please, it'll make me feel so much better!" Marcline stated.

Simon looked at her for a while, then finally nodded his head as he smiled lightly. "Okay. Thank you Marcy." and Marceline beamed just as a young boy and his brother a magical dog came.

"Hey Marceline!" Finn greeted her. "And Simon." he hesitated, then squinted his eyes. "Do you know who I am, or should I introduce myself?" he asked.

Simon looked at the young man with the white hat on. "You're… Finn right?" he asked.

"Yup, so you do remember!" Finn smiled.

"You hit quite the punch don't you?" Simon asked.

"Ah… yeah." Finn admitted blushing slightly.

Simon smiled amused. "It's all good. I don't remember when it happened exactly or why, something tells me though that I don't want to know."

"That's probably for the better." The dog commented. "I'm Jake by the way, in case you don't remember." he offered Simon a hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you Jake." Simon accepted the handshake. "Simon Petrikov." and he shook then let go.

"Cool." Jake smiled. "Well, we just wanted you to know. That if you need anything, me and my boy Finn here are ready to help!"

Simon blinked confused.

"Helping people is just kind of what we do." Jake informed.

"And you're our friend, so." Finn shrugged. "I mean, Ice King is our friend. And you were the Ice king but now you're not… It's a little bit confusing."

"The Ice king was your friend?" Simon asked wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

Finn shrugged. "It's complicated." he admitted. "Anyway, if you're going on adventure call us up." he asked in a smile. "At least take us along ones in a while, we are all about adventure! Real dangerous one too."

Simon smiled amused. "It's noted, i'll keep it in mind." he assured. "Thank you."

"Mind if we join?" Jake asked and Simon shook his head, allowing Finn and Jake to just plop down next to them so they were all sitting together, Marceline still laying.

"Man that was a close call." Finn exhaled deeply laying down on his back joining Marceline. "That time, I will admit I was afraid I was going to die."

"Phew." Jake sighed deeply.

"Yeah I feel you." Simon admitted. "In fact… I keep being surprised I haven't turned back to the Ice King yet."

"You feeling all right man?" Finn asked looking up at Simon.

Simon was quiet for a while, though sudden a soft smile tugged around his lip then he nodded. "You know… I think I am." he stated. "Or, at least I think I will be."

"I know you got a lot of stuff to deal with." Finn stated. "I mean oh boy, been there. But I kind of just found out the best way to handle it is to take it one day at the time you know. Take it as it comes."

"Sound advice." Simon agreed.

"We're going to be okay." Jake stated as he laid down too. "And in the end, that's what really matters isn't it?" he asked.

And Simon nodded again agreeing, closing is eyes as he laid down on the grass as well, so they were all just laying around on the grass, looking up at the blue sky and the white clouds gently floating above them.

For just that moment in time, it felt… Peaceful.

For now at least. Things were all right.


End file.
